Dream
by radioellie
Summary: A Lassiet one-shot that follows Shawn and Gus... Takes place around the third season. Please review!


**This is a lassiet that takes a weird turn- it is based entirely on a dream that Gus has. It is mainly from the perspectives of Shawn and Gus. It takes place around the third season. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Psych _****or any of its characters**

* * *

"Gus, you know you shouldn't eat before going to sleep." Shawn said to Gus, nearly making Gus choke on his apple.

"But, Shawn, you are eating, too!" Gus protested.

"Yes, but I am eating Bugles. There's a difference here. While you gain energy with your apple, causing you to have trouble falling asleep, I just have junk food, a delicious snack that won't affect the needed 8 hours of sleep I intend to get."

"Whatever Shawn, I have to eat healthier. My company is doing health check ups on everyone and I don't want to loose my job because I had one too many Bugles. I even had to cancel the International Butter Club." Gus said, sadly.

"Dude, giving up your butter club?" Shawn said, surprised, "Whatever, if this little side job means so much, have your apple. But at least have the decency to put some peanut butter on it!"

"Shawn, this is my first job." Gus answered.

"No it isn't, Psych is! and Right now, Psych needs you to be eating junk food with me so I don't eat all of it myself. You'd be making US, the team, healthier. What do you say?" Shawn said, being his deceptive self, almost making Gus think of taking one of Shawn's bugles.

Gus shook his head, "Forget it Shawn."

"Fine, but as soon as your little check up is over, we are going to get some Fries Quatros Quesos Dos Fritos and a jamba juice!"

"You know thats right," Gus said, taking a last bite of his apple.

…

Shawn had crashed in the Psych office an hour ago and yet Gus was still awake. How had Shawn's logic actually worked? Gus decided to use one of the sleeping pills his company was selling to go to sleep. He took one of them, and then read the box to see how long it would last. 8 hours, perfect.

As his eyes started to close, he looked at the box again. He read the side effects, including headache, nightmares, and vivd dreams, just as he fell asleep.

…

Gus had found himself inside of the police station. He was wearing his pajamas and slippers.

"Helllllo?" He called out.

No answer.

The lights were all on, as if it was morning, but all of the clocks read 2:30 a.m. Gus walked around for a bit, not sure of where to go. He made a stop to Juliet's desk and then heard a noise. He looked up to see Lassiter walking down the hall.

"Hey, Lassie!" Gus called out. Lassiter didn't make any movement to show he heard Gus. He just continued walking.

Gus ran out in from of Lassiter, but Lassiter walked straight through him. "What's going on?" Gus questioned as he followed Carlton down into the interrogation room.

However, whenever Lassiter went into the actual interrogation room, Gus went into the observation room to watch Lassiter from a safe distance.

Lassiter hung his coat up in the interrogation room and sat down in one of the chairs. At the same moment, Juliet walked into the room with Lassiter. She caught his gaze, the two of them in their own world.

"I missed you." Juliet said, touching Lassiter's cheek with her hand.

Carlton moved his face to kiss her hand and replied, "I missed you, too. Do you think anyone knows about us?"

Juliet smiled at him. "I doubt it, we are pretty sneaky." Juliet moved closer to Lassiter and kissed him.

Gus sat there frozen with shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He turned to leave out of the room, but turned to look at Carlton and Juliet one more time. Gus screamed. Now Juliet and Carlton were staring through the glass, as if they could see Gus in there.

Carlton said, "Do not breath a word of this to anyone Guster. Ok?"

Gus didn't respond. He was too in shock to say anything.

"Gus?" Juliet asked, repeating, "Gus? Gus! Gus!"

…

"Gus? Gus? Gus! Gus!" Shawn shook Gus awake. It was surprising for Shawn to be up first, let alone having to shake Gus awake, and now he was getting worried. With one more shove, Gus started to wake up.

"Shawn?" He said groggily, "Where am I? What time is it?"

"Oh, about 11. Did you sleep here, too, last night?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I couldn't sleep, so I had to take a sleeping pill. Man, that gave me some really weird dreams." Gus said, unable to get the image of Lassiter and Juliet out of his mind.

"I told you that apple would mess you up! My Bugles did absolutely nothing to me. HA!" Shawn said with victory.

"Ok, yeah, whatever Shawn." Gus said, still trying to clear his mind.

"Dude, are you ok?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, weird dream. I'm talking really weird." Gus said.

"Tell me!" Shawn said, excitement growing in his eyes.

"Trust me, Shawn, you don't want to hear it."Gus knew that Shawn would only analyze the dream, trying to make sense of it.

"C'mon Gus!" Shawn pleaded.

Gus sighed, "Fine, whatever. I had a dream that… Lassiter and Juliet were together and keeping it a secret from everybody." Gus tried to laugh to make it seem like a stupid dream, but Shawn grew serious.

"Of course…" Shawn muttered.

"Shawn, don't do that. It was a dream, it meant nothing." Gus reassured him.

"No, Gus. Don't you remember how last Monday Lassiter was sick and Juliet was getting back from visiting her family? They could have been together. I mean, Lassiter wouldn't miss work for the world even if he had a 103 degree fever. And they also seem to know each other really well,"Shawn reasoned.

"Of course they know each other well! They are partners. Nothing more." Gus said.

"I have to go talk to them." Shawn said. Before Gus could stop him, Shawn was already on his way to the police station on his motorcycle. Gus followed him, in the Blueberry. Of course the dream wasn't real! But Shawn had to go and analyze it.

…

They both arrived at the police station in a matter of minutes. Shawn barged in first, with Gus closely behind. Shawn went straight for Juliet's desk.

"Juliet! I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me." Shawn said, his voice light, but his eyes serious.

"Ok, Shawn. What is it?" She asked.

Gus interrupted, "Juliet, I'm sorry. I unintentionally gave him the idea that-" Shawn silenced him.

"Jules, are you and Lassie dating?" Shawn asked.

Juliet's eyes grew wide as she turned to look at her partner, who was now walking over to them.

"Shawn, how did you-" Juliet started.

"What is it O'Hara?" Lassiter asked.

"I know you two are dating. Gus had a dream of it and then I pieced together the clues with help from some psychic vibrations. Don't try to deny it." Shawn said.

"Alright Spencer, come with me." Lassiter said, dragging Shawn away from everyone, down into the records room. "Listen up," he said, "Whether or not Juliet and I are involved is not your business. But I am asking you to not say anything to the chief. I don't care that you ruined my last relationship, that brought me Juliet. But, please Spencer, don't ruin this. Juliet turned my life around and I would quit if she was transferred. Please." Lassiter said.

Shawn spoke truthfully, "It's alright, Lassie. I'm not gonna say anything. Besides, you and Jules have bee partners for 4 years. I don't think the chief would break up your partnership over a relationship that will probably stay together. Just take care of her."

Lassiter smiled genuinely at Shawn, "Thank you, Shawn. I really appreciate that."

Carlton went back up to see Juliet as Shawn and Gus left.

"So, he knows?" Juliet asked and Carlton nodded. "And he's ok with it?" She asked, he nodded again. "Well, thats good." Juliet smiled. Carlton brushed her hand with his gently. "Yeah, it really is."

Carlton moved away to start walking back to his desk and whispered to her, "I love you, Juliet."

Juliet whispered back, "I love you, too, Carlton."


End file.
